prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Midorikawa Siblings
The are a family of siblings in Smile Pretty Cure!. The group consists of seven siblings (3 brothers and 4 sisters), of which Nao is the oldest. The younger siblings are Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta, Kouta, and Yui. As their parents are active members of the neighbourhood council, they are often away from home and Nao has the responsibility of taking care of her six siblings. Most of the siblings made their first appearance in episode 4, while Yui made hers in episode 42. Siblings Midorikawa Nao Nao is the oldest sibling being 14 and in middle school. She has long dark green hair which she ties up in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon and dark green eyes. Her English name is April. Please see the main page on Nao for more. Midorikawa Keita is the second-oldest sibling and the oldest boy in the group, seeming about elementary school age. He seems to be mischievous and often leads the others in made-up games. He has short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. His English name is Calvin. Keita is voiced by Terasaki Yuka. Calvin is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Midorikawa Haru is the third sibling in the group, seeming about elementary school age. She has shoulder-length brown hair, which she ties up in a side tail with a yellow hair tie and brown eyes. She is often seen holding Kouta and taking care of him. Her English name is Harriet. Haru is voiced by Asaki Chinatsu. Harriet is voiced by Kate Bristol. Midorikawa Hina is the fourth sibling and the second-youngest girl, seeming about elementary school/preschool age. She has shoulder-length brown hair which she ties up in two twin tails with red ribbons and brown eyes. She would help Nao in some chores and wants to be like Nao. Her English name is Hannah. Hina is voiced by Fujii Yukiyo. Hannah is voiced by Eileen Stevens. Midorikawa Yuuta is the fifth sibling and the third-youngest in the group. He has long, floppy hair that is the lightest shade of brown eyes among the siblings. When he first sees Candy in episode 4, he mistakes her for a raccoon toy. His English name is Hugo. Yuuta is voiced by Nakagami Ikumi. Hugo is voiced by Rachael Lillis. Midorikawa Kouta is the sixth sibling in the group. He has short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He seems to love soft toys and so takes an instant liking to Candy when he spots her in Miyuki's bag. He can only use simple words such as "Mommy" (Okaa-tan). His English name is Cody. Kouta is voiced by Hikida Ryoko. Cody is voiced by Erica Mendez. Midorikawa Yui is the youngest sibling in the group. She has brown hair just like most of the others. She is born at the end of episode 42. Her English name is Nina. While she doesn't appear much after episode 42, she plays a bigger role in chapter 3 of the novel, which takes place about a decade after her birth. Much like Kise Yayoi, she is an artist who is shy about showing her work to others. She's also a fan of Yayoi's comic series, Miracle Peace. Trivia *Nao is the only one of the siblings to have green hair like their mother. The rest of the siblings have varying shades of brown hair. * Nao is the only one of the siblings to have green eyes, while the rest of the siblings have brown eyes. *The siblings seem to enjoy playing soccer, reflecting Nao's skill at the sport. *Voice actor trivia: **Akasaki Chinatsu, who voices Haru, also voices student council member Terada Runa as well as random female students in Nanairogaoka Middle School. **Fujii Yukiyo, who voices Hina, has also played minor roles in Fresh Pretty Cure! and'' Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, notably as Shiku Nanami. She also voices Himukai Mariko, a minor character from ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. **Nakagami Ikumi, who voices Yuuta, also voices random female students in Nanairogaoka Middle School. **Hikida Ryouko, who voices Kouta, has also played minor roles in Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪. **Terasaki Yuka, who voices Keita, also voices Raquel from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Yui is the second human baby born during her season. The first is Hanasaki Futaba from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! **She shares the same name as Nanase Yui, a supporting character in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *In episode 42, Nao refers to Hina as "Hana". There would later be a character actually named Hana in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. *In chapter 3 of the novel, it is revealed that Nao chose Yui's name because she wanted Yui to tie bonds between people. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure!